Pinkie Pie X Arrow: The Movie (2020 film)/Trailer
Trailer 1: Norbert Foster: Let's Watch Looney Tunes? Daggett Doofus: Good Idea, Norb? Ren Hoek: YOU EEDIOT!!! Stimpy: JOY!!! On February 8th, (Tyrannosaurus Rex growling) Pinkie Pie: Arrow? Arrow the Reindeer: Pinkie Pie? (ESCAPE FROM THE PALACE) Oggy: Please, Wait!!! Blaze: Let's Go!!! (T-rex chasing at Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Beret Girl, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Timon, and Pumbaa) (falling asleep) (waking up at Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and All Other Crossover Characters) (Tyrannosaurus Rex roaring) Zig: Mena, I you there. Mena: Zig? The Master Games Announcer: Magical Places? Sasha La Fleur: OMG!!! The Master Games Announcer: In The Woods! Boog: Elliot? The Master Games Announcer: Fantastic Crossovers! (music stops) King R. Rool: Oh, Shit!!! Bowser: RUN! (T-Rex Roars) The Master Games Announcer: The Amazing Adventure! (music continues) Sylvester J. Pussycat Sr.: This Is Fantastic! Ridley the Penguin: Cool! (True Love's Kiss) Stacey: Oh yeah Daggett Doofus: Oh yes, Roxanne? (All Crossover Hugging and Kissing Lips) Roxanne: Yes. YES IS! (SEE FROM THE THEATER) Barry Bear: Oh, No!!! I Can't Believe T-Rex Gets Place To Forest!!! Wolffe D. Wolf: Let's Get Out Over Here!!! PINKIE PIE X ARROW: THE MOVIE Nick Bakay Richard Steven Horvitz Billy West Andrea Libman Christopher Gray John Cena Dwayne Johnson Tara Strong Ashleigh Ball Andrea Libman Tabitha St. Germain Cathy Weseluck Nicole Oliver Michelle Creber Madeleine Peters Claire Corlett Tom Kenny Carlos Alazraqui Doug Lawrence Rob Paulsen Kevin McDonald Wayne Knight Robbie Daymond Eric Bauza Bill Fagerbakke Jim Conroy Maurice LaMarche Charlie Adler Danny Mann Jeff Bennett Jason Sudeikis Jackie Chan Jack Black Seth Green Jim Cummings Peter Browngardt Kevin Michael Richardson Adam DeVine with John Garry and Wally Wingert and David Coburn and Matthew Géczy Wolffe D. Wolf: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! Barry Bear: (Screaming) (Tyrannosaurus Rex growls and roars) Midquel Begins February 8TH, 2020 Coming Begins In 2020 Get a true friend ending of the beginning victory charge card with tickets preaches Trailer 2: (T-Rex Growls) King R. Rool: We have to call the boy's mother. (Hovis punched a T-rex's head) King R. Rool: HEY!. Where's my take your back. (ALTERNATE VILLAIN) Hovis: No, that ain't happening. His mother's already nutsy koo koo! King R. Rool: I have to follow protocol. (Hovis get mad at King R. Rool) Hovis (angrily slow down): You will not follow protocol. King R. Rool: I'm a human, I can't be hypnotized. Hovis (quiet): Right. King R. Rool: Now, please. Don't make me call the police. Hovis (angrily screaming): No one;s calling nobody! (T-Rex Roars) Hovis (angrily): What are you looking at, little dinosaur. (Hovis punched a T-Rex's head) Hovis: Well?. Is do that. (Tyrannosaurus Roars) Hovis (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! (T-rex eats Hovis) (T-rex burping) King R. Rool: You try living in a eat for a while, Hovis. (King R. Rool Laughing) PINKIE PIE X ARROW: THE MOVIE Nick Bakay Richard Steven Horvitz Billy West Andrea Libman Christopher Gray John Cena Dwayne Johnson Tara Strong Ashleigh Ball Andrea Libman Tabitha St. Germain Cathy Weseluck Nicole Oliver Michelle Creber Madeleine Peters Claire Corlett Tom Kenny Carlos Alazraqui Doug Lawrence Rob Paulsen Kevin McDonald Wayne Knight Robbie Daymond Eric Bauza Bill Fagerbakke Jim Conroy Maurice LaMarche Charlie Adler Danny Mann Jeff Bennett Jason Sudeikis Jackie Chan Jack Black Seth Green Jim Cummings Peter Browngardt Kevin Michael Richardson Adam DeVine with John Garry and Wally Wingert and David Coburn and Matthew Géczy Pizza Steve: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! Tyrannosaurus: (Roaring) Pizza Steve: T-REX!!! (T-Rex Eats Pizza Steve) Midquel Begins February 8TH, 2020 Coming Begins In 2020 Get a true friend ending of the beginning victory charge card with tickets preaches Trailer 3: Yogi Bear: Dude. I see T-rex. The Master Games Announcer: This Friday! Yogi Bear: I See. The Master Games Announcer: The Mystery Inc! (T-rex roaring echoes) Yogi Bear: What is at. The Master Games Announcer: Look name is T-Rex! All Crossover Characters: WHAT THE! (Tyrannosaurus Rex Roars) (THIS DELICIOUS) (Top Cat a crushed by T-rex) (Tyrannosaurus Roars) (T-rex bite and rip a Hokey Wolf's arm) Hokey Wolf: AAAAAAAHHH!. Self him help. HELP! Yogi Bear: IS THE T-REX! Leslie Slinkman Piston (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Chef Heimlich McMuesli (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Nurse Leslie (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Etno Polino (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Candy Caramella (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Gorgious Klatoo (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Bud Budiovitch (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Stereo Monovici (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Samson Clogmeyer (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Dave and Ping Pong (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Edward Platypus (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Chip and Skip (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Larry, Louie, Leonard, and Liniment (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Norman Big Horn Sheep (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Gordon Bear (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Ted Pig (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Harold Walrus (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Milt Hippo (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Larrison Stork (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Wilbert Beaver (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Lemuel Opossum (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Ignatious Hedgehog (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Mort Pelican (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Kirkpatrick Persian Cat (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Bill Aardvark (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Maggot (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Sven (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Bob Bulldog (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! CatDog (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Gordon Quid (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Waffle G. Aliquis: AAAAAAAHHH! Mr. Blik (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Blaze (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Rodney (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Uncle Grandpa (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! SwaySway and Buhdeuce (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Mr. Gus (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Flain (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Wally Gator (screaming): AAAAAAAHHH! Tyrannosaurus (roaring) (Tyrannosaurus eating a all crossover characters) Wally Gator: NOOOOOO! (T-rex growling at Wally Gator) King R. Rool: Great Job T-rex. Bowser: King R. Rool, What did your ponies tell you? King R. Rool: About what? King R. Rool: About watching with your characters. (T-rex burping) (music continues) PINKIE PIE X ARROW: THE MOVIE Nick Bakay Richard Steven Horvitz Billy West Andrea Libman Christopher Gray John Cena Dwayne Johnson Tara Strong Ashleigh Ball Andrea Libman Tabitha St. Germain Cathy Weseluck Nicole Oliver Michelle Creber Madeleine Peters Claire Corlett Tom Kenny Carlos Alazraqui Doug Lawrence Rob Paulsen Kevin McDonald Wayne Knight Robbie Daymond Eric Bauza Bill Fagerbakke Jim Conroy Maurice LaMarche Charlie Adler Danny Mann Jeff Bennett Jason Sudeikis Jackie Chan Jack Black Seth Green Jim Cummings Peter Browngardt Kevin Michael Richardson Adam DeVine with John Garry and Wally Wingert and David Coburn and Matthew Géczy (THE WEDDING OF MARRIED TO TRUE LOVE'S KISS THE BRIDE) Sylvester J. Pussycat Sr.: I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride. (Pinkie Pie and Arrow The Reindeer Kissing His Lips) (Rainbow Dash and Applejack Hugging and Kissing His Lips) (Bambi's Mother and Mena the Doe Kissing His Lips) (Roxanne and Stacey Hugging and Kissing His Lips) (Fluttershy and Beret Girl Hugging and Kissing His Lips) (Twilight Sparkle and Sasha La Fleur Hugging and Kissing His Lips) (Ren Hoek and Stimpy Hugging and Kissing His Lips) (Rocko Rama and Lazlo Spidermonkey Hugging and Kissing His Lips) (Heffer Wolfe and Raj Elephant Hugging and Kissing His Lips) (Filburt Shellbach and Clam Rhino Hugging and Kissing His Lips) (Kaeloo and Mr. Cat Hugging and Kissing His Lips) Timon: Pumbaa, you did it! Pumbaa: Yeah. Timon? This celebrate of wedding. (all crossover characters cheering) Timon: My Pony and The Reindeer?, Your Wedding Good. This is wait to happening. Pumbaa: But, Timon. You My have a wedding. Timon: Well. It was me. I put goo powder in the Fire of Married. (THE DEFEAT AND DEATH) Tyrannosaurus: (Roaring) Bowser, King R. Rool, Sylvester J. Pussycat Sr., and Tyrannosaurus Rex: You fucking double crossing immigrant shit! (Bowser, King R. Rool, Sylvester J. Pussycat Sr., and T-Rex Beating and Eating A Algonquin Casper Lumpus, and Queen Stormella, Ridley the Penguin, Stormella's pet Arctic wolves) Bowser: Well?, Let's go. (T-rex burping) Midquel Begins February 8TH, 2020 Coming Begins In 2020 Get a true friend ending of the beginning victory charge card with tickets preaches Trailer 4: Boog: Elliot? Elliot: Yes Boogster! Boog: I'm gonna go. Elliot: Well, go where? Boog: Go to the movies. Elliot: Did you just break the fourth wall? Boog: I think so. From The Studio Brought You Surly And Buddy The Movie. (TBA) Trailer 5: TBA. Trailer 6 (Final Trailer): TBA. TV Spot 1 - It's The T-Rex: TBA. TV Spot 2 - Legacy: TBA. TV Spot 3 - Fantastic: TBA. TV Spot 4 - Prepare: TBA. TV Spot 5 - Pink Arrow: TBA. TV Spot 6 - Origin: TBA. TV Spot 7 - Villains: TBA. TV Spot 8 - Heroes: TBA. TV Spot 9 - Flip It (Doctor Strange TV Spot Styled): TBA. TV Spot 10 - Cameos: TBA. TV Spot 11 - Reviews: TBA. TV Spot 12 - Incoming (Final TV Spot): TBA. Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:2020 Trailers